basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Los Angeles Lakers
The Los Angeles Lakers are a professional basketball team based in Los Angeles, California. They play in the National Basketball Association (NBA) and are notable for having (at the end of the 2004–05 season) the most wins (2,621), the highest winning percentage (61.9%), the most finals appearances (28), and the second most championships (14), behind the Boston Celtics who have 16. They also have the record for most consecutive wins in a season (33). The Lakers are known to have had some of the best centers in NBA history with George Mikan, Wilt Chamberlain, Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, and Shaquille O'Neal, as well as featuring some of the greatest guards of the past and present in Jerry West, Magic Johnson, and Kobe Bryant. Home arenas :Minneapolis Auditorium (1947-1959) : Minneapolis Armory (1959-60) : (The Minneapolis Auditorium was the primary arena for the Lakers in their first 12 years, and the Armory was the primary arena their final year. However, because of scheduling conflicts, the Lakers often played in the Armory during the years their primary home was the Auditorium, and vice versa. They also played some games in the St. Paul Auditorium.) :Los Angeles Memorial Sports Arena (1960-1967) :The Forum (formerly Great Western Forum) (1967-1999) :Staples Center (1999-present) Team history The Lakers began in 1946 when Ben Berger and Morris Chalfen bought the Detroit Gems of the National Basketball League for $15,000 and relocated it to Minneapolis. As the Gems had by far the worst record in the NBL, the Lakers had the first pick in the 1947 dispersal draft of players from the Professional Basketball League of America, which they used to select George Mikan, later to become, arguably, the greatest center of his time. With Mikan, new coach John Kundla and an infusion of former University of Minnesota players, the Lakers won the NBL championship in that 1947-48 season and joined four other NBL teams in jumping to the Basketball Association of America, where they promptly won the 1948-49 BAA championship. The NBL and BAA merged to become the NBA in 1949. The Minneapolis Lakers were one of the dominant teams of the fledgling NBA. With Hall of Famers George Mikan, Vern Mikkelsen, Jim Pollard, Slater Martin, and Clyde Lovellette, they were the NBA's first "dynasty", winning five championships in six years (1949, 1950, 1952, 1953, 1954). After their move to Los Angeles in 1960, the team featured Hall of Famers Elgin Baylor, Jerry West, Gail Goodrich, and Wilt Chamberlain, but despite the wealth of talent, they were repeatedly foiled by the Boston Celtics, losing the championship to them six times in eight years. It wasn't until 1972 when they strung together a record 33-game win streak under Coach of the Year Bill Sharman that they were able to secure their first championship in Los Angeles. However, even with the addition of Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, they weren't able to win another championship until the arrival of Earvin "Magic" Johnson in 1979, defeating the Philadelphia 76ers thanks to an MVP performance by the rookie Johnson, who, starting for the injured Abdul-Jabbar, had 42 points, 15 rebounds, and 7 assists to clinch the series. Under coach Pat Riley, a former Laker player, the Lakers then went on to dominate the 1980s, appearing in the finals eight times in the decade and being crowned champions five times, including consecutive championships in 1987 and 1988, the first team to do so since Boston in 1969. Although they made another finals appearance in 1991, they spent most of the 1990s fielding teams that were not considered legitimate championship contenders. During the 1996-1997 offseason, the Lakers acquired Shaquille O'Neal from the Orlando Magic and Kobe Bryant, the first pieces to the championship puzzle. In 1999, the team brought in Phil Jackson as the new head coach and the result was a run of three straight NBA championships. The relationship between O'Neal and Bryant was frequently a contentious one, as was the relationship between Bryant and Jackson. The battles came to a head after the 2004 season, with the Lakers having failed to claim the championship for a second consecutive year. O'Neal was traded and Jackson retired, leaving Bryant as the team's unquestioned focal point. A rough season ensued for the team, resulting in their missing the playoffs and prompting the return of Jackson to coach in the 2005-2006 season. The Lakers showed remarkable improvement and all visible signs of past difficulties between Bryant and Jackson were gone. The Lakers reclaimed a place in the Western Conference playoffs, losing in the first round to the Phoenix Suns. It was a disappointing finish for the team, as they became only the eighth NBA team ever to squander a 3-1 playoff lead and lose the series. Nevertheless, the team's progress over the previous season has restored fans' optimism regarding the Lakers' future. Celebrity fanbase The team is renowned for the fanbase of celebrities, such as musicians and movie stars who attend its games. Without question, many are present only during successful times for the team. During such times, near-court seats at an important Laker game are a desirable place for entertainment figures to "be seen". Each network broadcast, and many local broadcasts, of Laker home games invariably includes a few moments taken out to show on camera the various celebrities present at that particular game. There are a number of celebrities who appear to be genuine basketball fans and have supported the team with regular attendance over the years, in both good seasons and bad. The best known of this latter group are actors Denzel Washington, Leonardo DiCaprio, Edward Norton, Andy Garcia, Dyan Cannon, and most prominently Jack Nicholson, who maintains courtside seats next to the visitors' bench, and who has been a Lakers season ticket holder since 1967. The California-based popular rock band Red Hot Chili Peppers also attend every game when not traveling themselves. The song "Magic Johnson", a tribute to the "Showtime"-era Lakers, can be found on the Red Hot Chili Peppers' album Mother's Milk. As of the 2005-2006 season, Chili Pepper's bassist Flea, a self-proclaimed Lakers fanatic, writes a blog on the Lakers for NBA.com. Current roster Players of note Basketball Hall of Famers *11 Bob McAdoo *13 Wilt Chamberlain *17 Jim Pollard (Minneapolis) *19 Vern Mikkelsen (Minneapolis) *22 Slater Martin (Minneapolis) *22 Elgin Baylor (Minneapolis-Los Angeles) *25 Gail Goodrich *32 Magic Johnson *33 Kareem Abdul-Jabbar *34 Clyde Lovellette (Minneapolis) *42 Connie Hawkins *42 James Worthy *44 Jerry West *99 George Mikan (Minneapolis) *Coach John Kundla (Minneapolis) Other notable players *Elden Campbell *Cedric Ceballos *Michael Cooper *Adrian Dantley *Vlade Divac *Derek Fisher *Rick Fox *Horace Grant *A.C. Green *Happy Hairston *Ron Harper *Robert Horry *Eddie Jones *Rudy LaRusso *Byron Scott *Karl Malone *Norm Nixon *Shaquille O'Neal *Gary Payton *Anthony Peeler *Sam Perkins *Kurt Rambis *Glen Rice *Mitch Richmond *Dennis Rodman *Brian Shaw *Sedale Threatt *Nick Van Exel *Jamaal Wilkes Retired numbers *13 Wilt Chamberlain, C, 1968-73 *22 Elgin Baylor, F, 1958-71 (including team's last season in Minneapolis) *25 Gail Goodrich, G, 1965-68 & 1970-76 *32 Magic Johnson, G, 1979-91 & 1995-96; Head Coach 1994 *33 Kareem Abdul-Jabbar, C, 1975-89 *42 James Worthy, F, 1982-94 *44 Jerry West, G, 1960-74; Head Coach, 1976-79; General Manager, 1981-2002 *MIKE Chick Hearn,Broadcaster, 1960-2002 Honored Minneapolis Lakers: Next to their retired numbers, the Lakers have hung a banner with the names of six Hall-of-Famers who were instrumental to the franchise's success during its days in Minneapolis: * John Kundla, Coach, 1948-59 *99 George Mikan, C, 1948-56 (did not play in 1954-55) *17 Jim Pollard, F, 1948-55 *19 Vern Mikkelsen, F, 1949-59 *22 Slater Martin, G, 1949-56 *34 Clyde Lovellette, F-C, 1953-57 Coaches and others *Chick Hearn (broadcaster; Basketball Hall of Famer) *Bill Sharman (Basketball Hall of Famer; enshrined both for his playing career with the Boston Celtics and as a coach) *John Kundla (Hall of Fame coach during Minneapolis years) *Bud Grant played for team before playing and coach football *Jerry Buss owner since 1979. Purchased the Lakers, along with The Forum and the Los Angeles Kings hockey team, from Jack Kent Cooke. *Pat Riley Head Coach from 1981-91. The Lakers won 4 titles under his tenure and accumulated a 0.733 regular season win percentage. *Del Harris Head Coach from 1994–1999. *Phil Jackson Head Coach won three consecutive NBA titles on three different occasions, once with the Lakers. The current coach of the Lakers. *Tex Winter Assistant Coach and consultant of the Lakers. Mentor to Phil Jackson and Kobe Bryant. Joined the Laker coaching staff in 1999. Innovator of the triangle offense. *Rudy Tomjanovich Head Coach in 2004, resigned February 2, 2005 citing health concerns, now the scout for the Lakers Miscellaneous information *As the Minneapolis Lakers, the team holds the record for the lowest-scoring NBA game ever played along with the Fort Wayne Pistons. On November 22, 1950, the Lakers were leading until the fourth quarter, when the Pistons pulled ahead to win 19 to 18. This took place in a time before efforts were made to speed up gameplay, such as the addition of the shot clock. * Poker Legend Doyle Brunson claims in his book Super/System that the (then) Minneapolis Lakers had been making offers to sign him while he was playing college Basketball, until he broke his leg hauling sheet rock. *Los Angeles is the only city to have two NBA teams (the other team being the Los Angeles Clippers). *The 2004-05 season marks only the fourth time the Lakers have failed qualifying for the post-season since the team moved to Los Angeles in 1960. * Their rivalry with the Boston Celtics is among the most storied in sports history. *Since 1976, KCAL-TV (previously KHJ-TV) Channel 9 and KLAC Radio have been the flagship broadcast homes of the Los Angeles Lakers. KCAL airs every Laker road game, while all home games can be seen on Fox Sports Net, the longtime cable television home of the Lakers. Prior to KCAL, KTLA televised Laker games for a time. KLAC/AM570 airs all Laker games via radio. KWKW/AM1330 provides a Spanish simulcast of Laker games. *The current TV announcers for the Lakers are Joel Meyers and former Laker Stu Lantz. Joel Meyers became the voice of the Lakers in 2005, replacing Paul Sunderland, who was the successor to the legendary Chick Hearn who passed away in 2002. * They're the only NBA team whose primary home jersey color isn't white (it's gold). However, since the 2002-03 season the Lakers have worn white jerseys on weekend and holiday home games. * Former owner Jack Kent Cooke liked the color purple but disliked the term "purple". As a compromise during the era of his ownership, the team's colors were referred to as "Forum blue and gold". Occasionally during broadcasts, Chick Hern would still use the desription when describing the uniforms. See also *Los Angeles Lakers players *Lakers-Celtics rivalry *Lakers-Kings rivalry External links *Los Angeles Lakers official web site *Los Angeles Times Lakers Blog *LakersGround.net - Lakers fansite *ClubLakers.com - Lakers fansite *LakersTalk.net - Lakers discussion *Basketballboards.net Lakers forum *Minneapolis Lakers web site Category:NBA的球隊